


Christmas in the Doghouse

by James_Oliver



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, Dogs, M/M, Prideshipping, Puzzleshipping, Smut, flareshipping, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Oliver/pseuds/James_Oliver
Summary: Seto Kaiba doesn't celebrate Christmas, but Atem has a way of getting what he wants. So he gets Kaiba a dog.[AU, Oneshot, Prideshipping/Flareshipping, Rated M for smut]





	Christmas in the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my Christmas gift for all of my readers. I didn't actually end up having a lot of time to work on this, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

"I know this time of year is hard for you,"

Kaiba felt his eye twitch reflexively. He heard the hesitation before the next statement, knowing what they both already knew - He didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't a subject up for debate. It wasn't a subject he was going to talk about, or argue about. There was no argument to be made.

"But...I got you something anyway."

That wasn't the sentence he expected to come out of Atem's mouth. 

Last year it had been a huge argument, one that had almost set them apart for good. Atem left to spend the holiday with his friends. Kaiba spent the day with Mokuba, pretending nothing special was going on while simultaneously checking up on the holiday festivities organized in the KaibaLands across the world.

This year, Atem was nervously twirling the end of his bangs and avoiding eye contact like an anxious schoolgirl.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"It's not a Christmas gift," Atem clarified awkwardly, "Which is why I'm giving it to you today, not on Christmas. It's totally a...coincidence, I just happened to think about it around this time of year, what with all the gift giving..."

"What is it?" Annoyance replaced the hint of curiosity in Kaiba's voice now. He didn't care to listen to Atem fall all over himself with such weak lies. Atem had always been terrible at bluffing outside of a duel.

"Really, it's a selfish gift even-"

"What is it?"

"I got you a dog."

Kaiba blinked, "We already have a cat. Which you also forced upon me."

"You don't like Pharaoh?"

Kaiba hesitated, "...It's not that."

"Well, a cat doesn't really...drag you away from your desk-"

"I run a company, Atem."

"Yes but-"

"I have work to do."

"You split the company with Mokuba, you don't have to work as much as you used to, besides, it's a rescue dog, I can't leave her in the pound-"

Kaiba turned to leave, "Well, you better get acquainted with the idea of doing just that."

"I'm sure you'd love her if you met her, I was told I can pick her up later today."

Kaiba smirked devilishly, feeling a bubbling sense of anger and irritation building as Atem tried to convince him to accept a gift, which was definitely a Christmas gift, when he was already set on doing no such thing. He refused to celebrate in any shape or form. If Atem was so bold to assume he could be persuaded otherwise, maybe he'd play along just to fuck with him.

"I'll drive you to meet the dog. If it fucking bites me, though, I'll fucking bite you."

Atem blinked, and raised a nervous but curious eyebrow, "Okay?"

Kaiba straightened up so that he towered over Atem's small frame even further and bared his teeth, "I'll make sure you don't enjoy it."

Atem smirked, that smirk Kaiba knew so well from every time Atem knew he was about to win in a duel, "We'll see."

Kaiba grabbed him by the waist and shoved him back against the wall, digging his long, well-manicured nails into his shirt and the skin underneath. The air was taken from Atem's lungs, and he grabbed Kaiba's hands, but made no effort to remove them. Kaiba felt a burning in his chest, and the temptation to crush Atem to death between himself and the wall almost scared him. A hard time of year for sure, made no easier by Atem's cockiness.

Atem looked up him, his eyes glazed over, face inviting Kaiba to kiss him. Kaiba hovered his lips just above Atem's forehead, gripping Atem as hard as he could as he moved his leg between Atem's. He ground his thigh gently into Atem's crotch, the arousal already straining the fabric of his tight pants. Kaiba shot his knee up suddenly, holding Atem in place painfully by the waist while he violently shoved his thigh repeatedly between Atem's legs. Atem went practically limp, his hands weakly digging into Kaiba's forearms as he yelled at him in pain.

Kaiba dropped him when he heard a clear knock on the door, and Atem slid to the floor with a painful grunt. Kaiba watched with satisfaction as Atem curled into himself and let out a breathless whine.

The knock was heard again, followed by Isono tentatively asking, "Is everything alright in there?" from behind the door.

"Yes, go away," Kaiba replied without bothering to open the door, and he returned to his desk.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I said I would drive you earlier."

"You wanted to drive because you wouldn't have taken me there at all. You should've kicked me harder if you really wanted to prevent me from going to pick up the dog," Atem replied bitterly, but Kaiba smirked, noticing he had his legs carefully spread, thighs not touching.

Atem had been infuriatingly meticulous about arranging everything. Kaiba fumed over the knowledge that he had even made sure the shelter closed to the public early in the afternoon for their arrival to pick up the damn dog. He was certain he wasn't going to magically change his mind after seeing the dog, and Atem was a fool to think otherwise. An animal was a responsibility, a time-consuming responsibility, and time was something he didn't have been his work, his cat, and his irritating boyfriend. Time wasn't a concept Atem seemed to grasp, however.

They pulled up in front of a tiny little grey building with a large white plate reading "Happy Homes Animal Shelter" in cute teal font, with a pawprint in the middle of the "o" in "homes."

Kaiba grimaced, "Cute," and made not motion to get out of the car.

"Come on Kaiba," Atem sighed, "Aren't you excited to embarrass me in public?"

"Oh, you do a good enough job embarrassing yourself without me there," Kaiba replied flatly, slipping out of the car and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Atem rolled his eyes. He knew Kaiba was just being dramatic. His confidence was waning now, however. He had already taken a chance with the cat, would it really work out the way he wanted it to a second time?

The waiting room was surprisingly pleasant to Kaiba, if not kind of claustrophobic due to its size. It actually smelled as if this weren't a shelter for animals at all, a bit like cleaner but mostly of cedarwood, and the furniture was minimalistic with only small accents. A glass coffee table adorned with a small basket of pansies and a wood-carved shiba inu, a few modern-style couches with brown cushions and metal frames, and bookshelves on each side of the room, full of animal care books with stuffed animals filling in the empty space on a few of the shelves. A large brown circular rug sat on top of the dark tile floor. The yellowish tan of the walls made the room feel warm and slightly larger, as well as the brown-framed windows with pulled white blinds. 

Opposite the door, there was a small white counter next to a door. Atem approached the counter and hit the small metal bell. Kaiba grimaced at the sound.

There was rustling from somewhere behind the door, and some barking, and a small voice exclaimed, "Be right there!"

Kaiba grunted and crossed his arms. Was humiliating Atem really worth the time he was wasting?

The door opened and a guy as short, and with hair just as insane, as Atem came out from behind it, seeming extremely nervous. He was extremely pale, but it seemed to be more from nerves than from skin tone. His face was noticeably whiter than his arms. The sleeves of his white shirt were pushed up to his elbows, the front covered by a brown apron that had "Happy Homes Animal Shelter" in white font, written in a circle around a large white paw print. Kaiba inexplicably fond his chest tighten looking at him, and took quick note of the small name tag that read "Yugi Mutou" on the left side of his apron.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Muran.” Yugi quickly bowed, and held there for a little too long.

“No need to be so formal, Yugi,” Atem mused. Kaiba glanced over to see Atem looking at Yugi funny. It was a somewhat familiar expression, however Kaiba couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Yugi smiled awkwardly and turned to Kaiba, "She's ready to meet you, I can bring her out or you can follow me?"

Kaiba nodded without thinking, "...Bring her out here."

He ignored the way Atem was looking at him and watched Yugi bow awkwardly and disappear behind the door again. Atem kept on looking at him, however, and it got on his nerves.

"What?" Kaiba grit his teeth.

The door suddenly opened again and Yugi gently guided a large, white husky into the room. She had electrifying blue eyes and tall, pointed ears and was wagging her tail slowly as she moved into the room.

_ Don't fucking think about it _ , Kaiba's mind hissed as he clenched his teeth even more.  _ Fuck. It's fucking cute. _

"I-is something wrong?" Yugi anxiously spoke up.

Kaiba broke his gaze from the dog, realizing it probably appeared to Yugi that he was glaring at the dog, when really he was just fighting with himself mentally on how to keep himself from changing his mind.

"No, nothing's wrong," Okay, now apologize and say you can't take her home, "Does she have a name already?"

Yugi beamed, "Well, you could try to rename her if you wanted to, but it might take some more training. She's a fast learner, though. Right now her name is Kisara."

Kaiba felt himself blush at Yugi's smile, and felt embarrassed despite himself. He found himself unable to speak.

"Kisara sounds like a perfect name to me," Atem replied, and knelt down in front of Kisara and pet the top of her head, "Don't you think so, Kaiba?"

Kaiba slowly nodded, and quickly turned around to leave.

Atem smirked, and stood back up to address Yugi, "All the necessary paperwork is already taken care of, right?"

"Y-yeah." Yugi gulped, and scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, "You can take her home with you now, I'm sure you'll take great care of her," and offered Atem her leash.

"We will," Atem replied, winking at him. He gently led Kisara out of the building, feeling the heat rising in him with slight embarrassment. He wasn't entirely sure why he had winked just then, and he had seen Yugi go bright pink. Kaiba was right. He did a fine enough job embarrassing himself on his own.

 

"A dog!?" Mokuba exclaimed from the top of the stairs as soon as they had gotten back home, and he immediately began rapidly descending the steps.

"Good to see you too, Mokuba. How was school today?" Kaiba responded with teasing amusement. It was always nice to see his brother excited.

"It was awesome, great," Mokuba muttered absently, quickly kneeling down to pet Kisara, "What's her name?"

"Kisara," Kaiba answered, pleased with the way the dog took the overbearing attention in stride. At least the dog was well behaved, and well trained from what he'd seen thus far, "Isono will be unloading all of the dog's supplies, you both should help him organize everything. Mokuba, do you want to help Atem show the dog around afterward so that I can get back to work?"

"Heck yeah!"

 

"I'm honestly surprised that you actually decided to take the dog home," Atem mumbled into Kaiba's chest.

"Does it still hurt?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly, running his fingers through Atem's hair. Atem was spooning Kaiba's side gently with his head lying on his bare chest. The day was long over, sneaking into the early hours of the morning since Kaiba had worked well into the night while Mokuba and Atem spent time with Kisara.

"Are you going to knee me in the crotch again if I say no?"

Kaiba chuckled, "No, actually, I was going to suck your dick if it still hurt."

"Maybe it does."

Kaiba scoffed, “Liar,” and brushed his hand across Atem’s face, placing his thumb on Atem’s lower lip until his mouth opened and stuck his index finger inside. Atem obediently closed his mouth, rolling his tongue over Kaiba’s finger. He felt his nail scratch the back of his throat and coughed. Kaiba pushed Atem onto his back, and stuck two more fingers into his mouth as he moved on top of him, straddling his hips. He carefully kept his fingers pressed down against Atem’s tongue as he slowly forced them down Atem’s throat. He felt for just before the limit of Atem’s gag reflex, and pulled them out, covered in a thick coat of saliva and wiped it across Atem’s face.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Kaiba smirked, “When your mouth’s too busy to make smart ass remarks.”

Atem smirked back, “Mmm, it doesn’t seem to be busy at this exact moment,”

Kaiba shoved his hand into Atem’s mouth and pulled his lower jaw open. Atem clamped his teeth down on Kaiba’s hand and Kaiba moaned, smirking, “You can bite harder than that.” He felt Atem’s teeth digging into his fingers, and he quickly pulled Atem’s jaw open again and removed his hand and kissed him, grinding his hips roughly into Atem. Atem kissed back eagerly, and bucked his hips. Kaiba quickly grabbed him by his waist the keep him from doing so again.

“I’m going to flip you over and fuck you,” Kaiba whispered breathily into Atem’s ear.

Atem exhaled heavily, “I thought you were going to let me suck your dick first.”

“Maybe tomorrow, I want to make you cum so we can both go to sleep before the sun rises.”

“Fair en-” Atem began before he was suddenly pushed onto his stomach with his face buried into the pillows.

“Try not to be too loud, my brother still lives here you know,” Kaiba teased, pulling off Atem’s underwear in one fluid motion.

Atem gripped the sheets tightly as he felt Kaiba’s warmth leave the bed, bracing himself. Despite this, he still flinched at the first contact of cold lube between his cheeks. Kaiba didn’t waste any time to insert one lubed finger into Atem’s hole repeatedly, shoving the fluid inside of him. Kaiba briefly made sure to prepare him, working up to three fingers and lubing him up before he prepared himself to enter. He messily squeezed a large amount onto his hand and grabbed his own cock, lathering it up and breathing heavily at his own attention. He pressed the tip into Atem, giving himself a few more strokes while thrusting gently, but not beginning to enter.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please, fuck me,” Atem moaned, burying his face into the pillow.

“Sorry I can’t hear you, did you say no?” Kaiba smirked, lifting his cock away from Atem.

“You heard me, just fuck me Kaiba.”

Kaiba felt heat throughout his body, pulsing straight to his cock.

“Mmm, no manners, do you really deserve it? I think I liked it better when you were begging.”

Atem let out a low whine, “Please just fuck me,”

“Who?”

“Please fuck me, Seto, I need you inside me, please, fuck me,” Atem panted, fidgeting desperately.

“That’s more like it,” Kaiba smirked before sliding his entire length easily into Atem. Atem cried out, gripping the blankets and quickly shoving his face into the pillow. Kaiba pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in, enjoying the slap of Atem’s ass against his hips. He did so several more times before picking up the pace. 

He grabbed Atem by the hair and kept his face firmly shoved into the pillow, beckoning him to keep the volume down and threatening to stop otherwise, knowing full well Atem’s moans would only make it harder to do so. 

He felt his own release building and picked up the pace, grabbing Atem with both hands to keep him in place. Atem got louder and Kaiba groaned, getting louder as well in response. He could feel Atem bucking back into him, likely on the edge of his own orgasm, and sort of forgot everything else, digging his nails into Atem’s skin, knowing it would make Atem moan louder. He grabbed him even tighter, feeling his orgasm pumping inside of Atem, his muscles tensing as he came and the sounds Atem was making replaced the rest of his senses. 

The two collapsed, not moving from their positions, almost falling asleep as they were.

Kaiba heard a dog whining on the other side of the bedroom door. He groaned, slowly getting up. He wiped his dick off on a washcloth sitting on top of the dressed and tossed it into the hamper, before pulling on some loose boxers and tentatively opening the door a crack.

Kisara was laying outside of the door, and only her ears perked up when the door opened, though her eyes looked up at him as well.

“Don’t you have a bed?” Kaiba sighed, “Or did Atem’s inability to stay quiet wake you up?”

“What is it?” Atem asked tiredly.

“Kisara. I wonder how long she’s been lying outside my door.” Kaiba sighed, “Well. You made a complete mess on the sheets, didn’t really think that through. We’ll have to change the sheets before we can go to bed. You can do that, I’ll put the dog back to bed.”

“She’s probably lonely in this big house by herself.”

“We have a cat.”

“Or she could sleep in here? Just for tonight?”

Kaiba grunted, “She could sleep in Mokuba’s room instead. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“C’mon, she’s your dog.”

“That  _ you  _ forced upon me.”

“You didn’t say no in the end, you could have.”

“You know, I’m too tired to argue. She’s not sleeping on the bed.”

 

It had been two weeks, and Kaiba had concluded that she was only  _ relatively  _ well trained. She had the basics down, could walk without the need for a leash, hardly barked, was house broken, but was just...too clingy for his liking. He could hardly ever get her to “stay,” she always had to move just a little bit closer the farther he went. Atem didn’t see a problem with this, but Atem was clingy in the same way, so Kaiba wasn’t surprised. He didn’t know anything about training dogs, and did not have the patience to do so himself, so he decided to take her to spend an hour a week with an actual dog trainer. There was only one problem he needed to fix, after all, and that wouldn’t take very long if she really were the “fast learner” Yugi had claimed she was.

He knew it would make Atem happy to see him go out of his way for the dog, so he decided to take her to the lessons himself. They required one of her owners to attend with her, and Atem had been lowkey berating him about not spending “enough” time with the dog. Even though he had been allowing her to sleep in their room more often than intended, which was supposed to have been not-at-all. And every time she did, they didn’t fuck. Which wasn’t the end of the world - but this time of year was rather  _ hard  _ for Kaiba, as Atem had said himself. And it was making him more irritable than usual.

He arrived to the lesson and got a weird feeling upon entering the building. The woman behind the counter directed him where he needed to go, some sort of indoor park, and a couple other people and dogs were there already. The only person Kaiba recognized from the small crowd just happened to be Yugi Mutou.

He was throwing a ball for a dog that looked more like a ball of dark brown yarn than a living thing. Kaiba felt slightly amused, realizing how it reminded him of the monster card, Kuriboh. Was everything about Yugi adorable?

Kaiba’s throat tightened. These weren’t feelings he felt he was really allowed to have toward someone when he was already in a relationship with Atem. But he couldn’t help imagining pressing Yugi up against a wall and-

“M-Mr. Kaiba!” Yugi waved, “What a surprise!”

Kaiba awkwardly waved back.  _ I knew I should’ve reserved a private session. But Atem insisted she needed “socialization” with “other dogs” and this would be a “safe” opportunity to do so. _

“It’s good to see Kisara is getting on well,” Yugi approached, smiling brightly.

Kaiba nodded, unable to look away. His attention was then drawn by the dog Yugi had been playing with, running back with a yellow ball in its mouth and almost crashing into Yugi’s leg.

Yugi laughed and knelt down, taking the ball from the dog, “Good boy,” he stood up and looked away awkwardly, “This is my dog, Kuriboh.”

“You...really named it after the trading card?”

“Actually, my grandpa did, embarrassing, right?”

“I thought it was cute,” Kaiba found the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Yugi turned bright pink. Luckily, the trainer then spoke up and grabbed everyone’s attention.

 

“Kisara’s a good dog,” Yugi remarked, taking careful steps as if he would otherwise trip over his own feet, “But she was really just a show dog before she was given to the shelter. They literally gave her away because she was “too needy” all of a sudden. But that’s just because no one was giving her any actual love and attention. You might have noticed she’s a little clingy...I mean, I sorta overheard you mention that to the trainer, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I probably should’ve told you about that before you took her home anyway.”

Kaiba nodded, wondering if it was a smart idea to walk Yugi back to his car as if he weren’t parked on the complete opposite side of the parking lot. What was he planning to accomplish?

“This might be too personal of a question…” Yugi started quietly.

“Go ahead.”

“No...nevermind, it might give you the wrong idea.”

“Try me.”

Yugi laughed nervously, “Uh, I was just wondering, how long have you and Atem been together?” Yugi paused, then quickly added, “It’s important for dogs to have a stable home, you know...not presuming anything about your relationship or anything but-”

“Two years,” Kaiba replied, “The media only knows about one.”

“H-how long have you been living together?”

Kaiba knew why Yugi was asking these questions, but continued anyway, “Seven months.”

“He was very nice when he came to see about a dog, he seems to care about you a lot. It’s nice that Kisara gets the loving family she deserves.”

Kaiba stopped walking abruptly, and Kisara stopped next to him, “Yugi.”

Yugi stopped and nervously turned to face him, Kuriboh close at his heel, “Y-yes?”

Kaiba felt his eyes darken, “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Wh...what?”

Kaiba took a step closer to him, invading his personal space, “I want you to kiss me.”

“I…”

Yugi didn’t pull away at all. Kaiba felt every bone in his body aching for him to back out while he still had the chance, but there was that awful part of his brain that egged him on to continue, “If you won’t, ask me to.”

There was a brief pause. Yugi looked almost frightened, but maintained eye contact.

“Do you  _ want  _ to...kiss me?”

Kaiba blinked purposefully, but made no other motion.

“...I’m ok with it...I’ll let you.”

“Let me what?” Kaiba asked breathlessly, almost unable to restrain himself.

“Kiss me.”

 

He wasn’t exactly proud of it. He was just glad to come home to an empty house. It wasn’t like Yugi had insisted to keep in contact after what they’d ended up doing in his car, but the fact that he knew where Yugi worked, and thus how to get in contact again, haunted Kaiba’s mind. It wasn’t going to happen again, why was he even thinking about it?

Kaiba passed by the coffee table in the day room on his way to the stairs and stopped in his tracks. The picture frame contained a photograph of Kaiba, Mokuba, and Atem celebrating the day Atem moved in. He felt the guilt finally begin to swell.

“I’m really awful to you,” Kaiba whispered under his breath, feeling himself involuntarily begin to shake, “Why do you want to stay?”

“Why don’t you leave like everyone else?”

 

Atem decided to take Kisara to the pet store to pick out some new toys. He was feeling a bit under the weather - Kaiba had been acting distant lately, but Atem had chalked it up to the season. Kaiba had been the same way the year before, except with more anger and yelling. It was preferable to the alternative, but left him feeling lonely all the same.

He kept Kisara’s leash close and tight, despite being pretty confident that she was a well-mannered dog. He was picking out more treats when he felt her tug on the leash, and looked over to see her pulling toward a small brown mop of a dog. Atem laughed, amused at the sight of the odd dog. He followed her toward it, figuring she just might be curious, and was surprised to find Yugi down the aisle, reading the content label of some canned dog food and holding the strange dog’s leash loosely.

“Ah, Yugi! What a pleasant surprise!”

Yugi practically jumped, and looked up with wide eyes, smiling nervously, “O-oh, n-nice to see you again, Atem…”

“Are you alright?” Atem was a bit confused about his tone. He sounded a bit...scared?

Yugi shook his head, “Oh, I’m fine, just...jumpy, I guess....How are you?”

“I’m alright, just brought Kisara out to pick out some new toys.”

Yugi nodded, “Glad to see she’s doing well...they have a lot of cute Christmas toys for the season.”

Atem sighed, “Yeah, well, Kaiba would kill me if I got her any of those, he sort of hates Christmas.”

“Oh...but don’t they always have the holidays at KaibaLand?”

“It’s a cash grab, really. I mean, he doesn’t hate it for no reason but...anyway, is that your dog?”

“It’s technically my grandpa’s dog. He named him.”

“Oh, well, what’s his name?”

Yugi smiled wryly, “Kuriboh.”

Atem laughed, “Fitting.”

Yugi nodded slightly, then looked around, “I need to, uh, use the restroom...it was nice to see you again.”

He nodded, trying not to overthink on how strangely Yugi was acting. He watched Yugi head toward the restrooms and felt himself pause.

_ Let's just get what we came here for and leave before he comes back. _

Atem began walking toward the restroom.

_ What do I plan to accomplish with this? _

It was one door, with a sign indicating it was family bathroom, probably so that you could take your pet in with you without a bunch of other people and animals in there as well.

Atem bit his lip.  _ Why would it be unlocked anyway? Wouldn’t it be creepy to even try? _

Atem stood in front of the door for a solid minute and reached out for the handle.  _ If it's locked, I'm going to hurry up and leave without buying anything. _

The door opened. Yugi was leaning against the wall with his face in his hands and headphones in. Kuriboh was laying on the floor, neither of them seemed to notice the door open. Atem was about the back out when Kisara wandered inside, and Atem quickly stepped in and shut the door behind him. Kisara was enough to make Yugi notice that he wasn't alone.

Yugi pulled out a earbud and looked at Atem nervously, “Wh...what are you doing?”

Atem locked the door, and then hesitated.  _ What  _ am  _ I doing? _

He approached Yugi and cupped his face in his hands. Yugi seemed so soft, innocent, sweet. Nothing like Kaiba. And he was feeling lonely. It wasn't an excuse, but it was the reason he felt so drawn to him. Yugi didn't make any motion to pull away, and Atem kissed him.

Yugi suddenly pushed him away, “Wait, stop,” he paused, looking away, “I have a confession…Your boyfriend...he...well, also, kissed me, before. I kinda felt guilty about it, but now I just feel...confused...Because you've both tried to kiss me. More than...just kiss me.”

Atem's eyes widened, “Kaiba kissed you?”

Yugi fidgeted, “We...did more than just that.”

“...what?”

“You were planning on it too, I don't think you would've locked me in the bathroom with you if you just wanted a  _ kiss,” _

Atem felt anger and shame simultaneously,  _ “What did you and Kaiba do?” _

“He kissed me, and then, well, I just...sucked his dick. In my car. It wasn't romantic or anything, we just...that was it.”

“When was this?”

“After the dog training session. I haven't gone since, trust me, I didn't want to let it happen again. I felt kinda awful about it.”

Atem laughed, “And I just...kissed you.”

Yugi swallowed audibly, “I'm sorry.”

“No, don't be...” Atem paused, “...What are you doing for Christmas?”

 

“Mokuba asked to go to a Christmas party,” Kaiba offhandedly mentioned over lunch. Kaiba had taken Atem out to Atem's favorite restaurant, out of the blue.

Atem stirred his pepsi, watching the cubes float and spin between the carbonated bubbles, “Oh? Are you asking for my opinion?”

“No, I just wanted to let you know that I decided to let him go.”

Atem smiled, “I'm sure that came as a relief, he really had to work up the courage to even ask you.”

Kaiba nodded, “If you...also want to celebrate, it's...your choice, I realize that it's not my place to stop you.”

Atem chuckled, “That's not what you said last year. I tried to settle for celebrating on my own and you still got pissed off about it.”

“Well, I've realized my mistake.”

Atem stopped stirring and looked deeply into his drink, “Or are you just feeling guilty about something?”

Kaiba dug his nails into his own leg under the table, “...What do you mean? Have I done something?”

Atem smiled and shook his head, “I'm just teasing you. I'm glad you've loosened up a bit, but I think I'll just spend the day with you, especially since Mokuba will be out of the house,” and winked.

 

_ “It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go~” _

“Turn off the TV, Atem.”

“You can't let me have this? Come on, people worked hard on these floats for people to see, not avoid seeing.”

“I'd rather see you naked right now, your parents worked hard to make you the fucking slut you are - so turn the damn parade off and let me fulfil your purpose.”

Atem rolled his eyes and smirked, “If I'm a slut, what does that say about you, huh?”

“It says that I'm going to make sure it hurts to walk for an entire week if you keep testing my patience.”

Three clear knocks resounded off the bedroom door.

“What is it Isono? We're busy.”

“It seems someone's at the door, asking for Atem.”

“...Did you fucking invite someo-”

Atem quickly hopped off the bed without a response and hurried down to answer the door. Yugi stood there, looking sheepish, grasping his dog's leash tightly. Kisara practically pushed right past Yugi to say hi to Kuriboh, and Atem smiled cheekily.

“Come in,”

Kaiba slowly descended the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yugi enter his house.

Did Atem know? Was he really planning to confront him on Christmas Eve? With Yugi  _ here? _

He had to admit. He would deserve it.

Atem was up to something, with the way he innocently smiled and greeted Kaiba, explaining that he had seen Yugi in the pet store earlier that week, and Yugi had no holiday plans since his folks were busy, so he had invited him over.

Kaiba smiled tightly, “Ah, it's good to see you Yugi. Atem, why didn't you tell me he was coming beforehand?”

“You were the one who made him come first,” Atem remarked before walking off into the other room.

Yugi looked up at Kaiba, “...He knows, Kaiba.”

“I gathered that,” Kaiba snapped, descending the steps and following Atem into the other room.

“Something wrong?” Atem asked casually.

“I'm sorry,” Kaiba sighed, “I understand what you're doing.”

“I don't think you do,” Atem winked.

“...What?”

 

_ “Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la lala lala la la~!” _

Kaiba bit his tongue, feeling Atem slide his hand under his waistband. Atem, Kaiba, Yugi, and both of the dogs were cuddling together on Kaiba's bed as the TV continued showing the day's Christmas festivities. Atem was snuggled tightly between Yugi and Kaiba.

“You know, I can’t really be mad at you. I tried to kiss him too,” Atem whispered gently into Kaiba’s ear.

_ “What?” _

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
